New
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: The sequel to Missing. Its the following spring and they are getting married but will everything go as planned?
1. graduation and gifts

BPOV

"Alice why do you insist on torturing me?"

"It's your graduation day. Be happy."

"I can't walk in heels and your making me wear a white dress. It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Now come on you've been living under the radar since September only us, your dad, Jacob, Billy, and the Webber family know you're alive."

"So it's better that way."

"No its not. Alright now listen if you make a break for it the second we walk out of this house I will catch you and I will carry you to graduation. Got it."

"Yes Alice. "

"It's ok you look stunning."

We walked silently out to the garage where Edward was waiting.

"The family already left. We're taking Rosalie's car."

Before I got in the car I asked "Now why are they going to think that you, Charlie, and Jacob are going to be there?"

"Well every year since you disappeared since graduation Charlie has gone. We are guests of honor and Jacob is on the decorating committee."Alice replied.

"You know I'm going to trip and fall. I can barely walk and Alice put me in heels."

"Come on Bella were going to be late. Alice get in the back."

I got in the car and we drove in silence. When we arrived we parked in the back.

"Alright Bella Alice and I are going to be sitting on stage. The rest of our family and your family will be in the front row. I will introduce you after the diplomas are handed out you will come out from behind the screen and retrieve your diploma. You will then come sit with me. Ok."

"Alright Edward."

"Aright just sit in this chair till you called be ready to come out when I get called up."

"Aright."I kissed Edward on the cheek and he left.

Five minutes later I heard the music start. I heard Edward and Alice walk on stage. Then the principal introduced himself and the diplomas were handed out. Edward was then called up and I stood up ready to walk out when I got called. I then realized in horror that he was making a speech.

"Let me tell you a story."He began, "There once was a girl. She had a great life. She was smart funny and had a great family. Then she was gone. This relates a lot to life everything is great and funny till you graduate. Then your innocence is gone. Then out of nowhere this girl comes back. This also relates to life. Once you learn balance life becomes great again. Now this story is true in another way. Let me introduce you to the girl. Everybody please welcome back Miss Bella Swan."

The crowd was silenced not even bothering to breath but as soon as walked into view they erupted in applause. Edward handed me my diploma and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then leaned towards the mike once more.

"I would also like to say one more thing. Bella and I are engaged."

The crowd erupted in applause again as we walked back to our seats. It took the principal quite a few tries to get them to settle down. There were some very boring graduation speeches then the closing words. The graduates then threw up their hats. I did too only Edward caught mine. We walked off the stage into the sea of families. I was immediately swarmed by my family, teachers, and other graduates. After an hour of hugs and kisses we finally made it to the car. When I got in Edward handed me a small silver box. Inside was a silver bracelet. Just then Alice bounced up beside me. She handed me another silver box. That's from me and Jasper. Inside it was a small graduation hat charm. Edward fastened that on the bracelet and then put the bracelet on me. Emmet walked up then and handed me another silver box. That's from me and Rosalie. Inside was a key.

"What's this?"I questioned.

"Your brand new 2009 Lotus Elise Convertible."

"You bought me a car."

"Yep."

"I tell you guys to get me nothing and I get a car. A charm bracelet I can deal with but a car no way. Yo-" Just then Carslie walked up with Esme which ended my threats.

Esme handed me another silver box. Inside was another key.

"What's this?"

"Your new house."Esme replied.


	2. house

BPOV

"You bought me a house."

"Yes. It is beautiful. Sits on the edge of town on 3 acres. Has a horse stable. It's a beautiful Victorian you'll love it."

"You guys are crazy. I can't accept this."I threw the keys on the ground and stomped away.

Edward and Alice followed me in Rosalie's car until we reached my dad's house. When I opened the door I was greeted with a course of "Surprise".

Edward and Alice came up behind me then. I glared at Charlie standing in the corner. I then walked in the house and was greeted by Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and Eric.

"Where have you been?"Tyler.

"Where's Angela?"Mike.

"Did you run away?"Lauren.

"How long have you been in town?"Jessica.

"What ha—"Eric.

"Enough!"I interrupted, "I walk through the door and you attack me like paparazzi. On the way to the airport after we checked out of the hotel we got into a car accident. Angela died 13 days later. I got stuck in a coma for over a year and when I woke up I had no clue who I was. Then when the Cullen's moved and Carslie was assigned to become my doctor I remembered who I was. I got back in September and the Cullen's wanted me to stay under the radar till graduation. The family tutored me through senior year and I graduated."

"Did Angela suffer?"Mike questioned sadly.

"No from what I was told she was completely paralyzed and in a coma after the accident."

I spent the next few hours mingling with old friends and catching up. Just after everyone left and I was about to leave Charlie came up to me and handed me an envelope.

"I love you sweetie."

I opened the envelope inside was an all expense paid tour of Europe.

"Oh my god. Dad how did you afford this? I can't accept this."

"Sweetie please. I owe you for not looking harder and allowing you to be pronounced dead so soon."

"Fine. Thanks dad. I love you."

Edward and I walked out of the house hand in hand. We got in the car and he started driving. When we passed the turnoff I knew something was up. We continued driving for about a mile till he turned off onto a winding road. It lead up to a beautiful Victorian mansion.

"It's beautiful. My dream home. I'll probably never be able to afford it though."

Edward handed me the keys I had refused just hours before then replied "It's already paid for."

"It's mine."I squeaked.

"Yep."

I leapt out of the car and ran up to the front door. It was a beautiful house with pink almost orange siding. It had a bright red roof and a porch winding all the way around. I unlocked the double doors and went inside. To my right was a small kitchenette with a bar separating it from the room I was standing in. The countertops were granite. It also had an island in the middle with the stove built in. The floors were cherry wood. The entire back wall was glass. To my left was a huge winding staircase. Behind the staircase was a fire place. Across from that was a plush tan couch. The fireplace was made of brick. In the center of the room on a platform was a grand piano.

"It's gorgeous."I sighed.

"Esme and Alice decorated. Wait till you see the rest of the house. "

Together we walked up the stairs. At the top was a long hallway with the same cherry wood as below. I opened the first door to my right it was a bathroom. There was a shower in the far corner and across from that a toilet. Next to the toilet was the sink with a simple round mirror. The walls were painted white. I walked out of there and opened the door directly across the hall. It was a bedroom. The walls were painted a soft green. The wrought iron bed was covered with a soft green bedspread the same color as the walls. It was underneath a huge window. At the end of the bed was small chest slightly lighter than the floor. To my left was a closet. I went to the room across the hall. It was a small office with blood red walls. There was a mahogany desk at the far end of the room. The rest of the walls were covered in shelves. In one corner was a black lounge chair with a lamp. I walked out of that room and went across the hall. The walls were painted teal. On the far right side of the room was a huge plasma television. Across from that was black loveseat. In front of that was a small coffee table. The far wall was all glass. I walked out of that room to the end of the hall. I gasped when I saw it. The part I was standing in was a small hallway with a door on each side. The walls were painted a baby blue. A wrought iron bed was covered in a blue canopy. At the end of the bed was a small mahogany chest with a blue cushion on top. I opened the door to the right. It was the bathroom/spa. In the far right corner was a shower stall. Across from that was a Jacuzzi. On the other side of a small wall was the toilet and sink. I walked back out of that room to the room across the hall. I instantly regretted it. That room was a huge closet. It could've been used as another bedroom. On the very back wall was a wall to ceiling mirror. Covering half of the wall to my right was drawers. Covering the other half of that wall was racks of shoes. The other wall was covered in formal clothes on hangers.

"Oh my god."I stammered.

"Alice went a little bit overboard."

"I can tell. It will take me an hour just to find my clothes in the morning."

I backed out of that room and looked out of the window next to the bed. I looked at the clock 10pm.

"I'm tired. Edward can you help me find something to wear to bed?"

Edward ran into the closet and was back a second later with a Victoria's secret nightgown in his hand. I quickly ran and took a shower. When I got out Edward was already curled up on the bed. I went and snuggled next to him. In one week I would be his wife. With that thought I fell asleep.


	3. weddings and birthdays

BPOV

When I woke up it was cloudy. The past week had passed so quickly. I had apologized profusely for my rash behavior about the house. Alice had made some last minute decisions about the wedding. Suddenly I heard someone downstairs. I quickly jumped out of bed and threw my robe on. I then reached under my pillow and grabbed the knife I kept there for protection. I braced myself for a fight. The door knob turned slowly and then Alice pranced into the room. When she saw me she let out a high tinkling laugh. I put the knife back and stared at her.

"Come on time to get ready. Go get in the shower."

I did as I was told and half an hour later she had me sitting in my bathroom in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. Rosalie and Esme had joined us and they were all torturing me. Esme was in charge of giving me French tips. Rosalie was in charge of my hair and Alice was doing my makeup. After I was dolled up Alice helped me into my dress and shoes. By noon we were all dressed and headed to the church. By 1pm Rosalie was playing the piano and I was walking down the aisle. My dad had to practically drag me because I was crying so hard I couldn't see.

The wedding went smoothly and by 5pm Edward and I were headed off to our honeymoon. When we got on the plane I was extremely excited. By 5am we were in Rio and Edward loaded me onto a boat. The week was magical we explored Esme Island constantly and by the time we left I wanted to live there. We made it out of the airport by 2am but I was so tired that Edward had to carry me to bed when we got home. When I woke up I was extremely happy that I could proudly go up to a stranger and say my name was Ms. Cullen. I glanced around the room. I noticed a note on the side table. A

_Bella-_

_Went on a hunting trip. See you tonight._

_Edward_

I went downstairs and grabbed my keys. I went to the store and bought a lottery ticket. I then went home and made lunch. The rest of the day I watched movies. At around 7pm Edward walked in.

"How was the trip?"

"Good how was your day?"

"Good. I went-"I was about to say more but the phone rang."Hello."

"Hi you bought a lottery ticket today."Said the voice.

"Yes."

"Well you won the jackpot."

"Oh my god. No way. This is great."

"We will be mailing you a check."

"Alright thank you."I hung up the phone.

"Alright Bella what has you so excited?"

"I won the lottery."

"Did Alice influence it?"

"No"

Suddenly my head was spinning and I had to lean on the couch for support. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache. I'm going to bed. Good night."

I went upstairs and didn't even bother changing. I fell asleep with my shoes and clothes on. The next morning I bought Alice's birthday present.

I walked into the Cullen's house with a sly grin on my face. It was Alice's birthday and I had bought the perfect present a week earlier. When it was present time I handed her my present last and when she opened the envelope her eyes lit up and went blank.

"I can't accept this Bella. I mean I love it but it's far too expensive." Alice protested.

"Take it your family bought me a car and a house. You can accept that." I disagreed.

"What is it?"Emmit piped up.

"Just the death of everyone in this room. Alice now owns the Mall of America."


	4. hike

BPOV

"Bella are you sick? You're running a fever and you've had a headache for two weeks."

"I'm fine just go on you hunting trip."

"But I don't want to leave you alone and since Alice's birthday last week no one in my family is talking to you."

"I'm fine just go."

"Alright. Call if you need anything."

"Don't worry I'm just going on a small hike behind my dad's house."

Edward left and I grabbed my backpack and drove to Charlie's house. After I got out of the car I headed into the woods. At about noon I stopped and sat on a log and ate lunch. Then I continued hiking again. Once I was about 5 miles into the woods I turned around. As I walked back I felt dizzy again. I was about to grab a tree for support but the ground rushed towards me and everything went black.


	5. sick

EPOV

I walked into the house and I immediately knew something was wrong. Bella wasn't home but it was midnight. Where was she? I called Carslie and explained everything. We started calling everyone we knew but no one had seen Bella. I felt a strange sense of déjà vo. When we couldn't find her we set up a search party and had the wolves join in. I knew that she planned to stick to the trails so I took the trails. Everyone else set out among the woods. Finally about 4 ½ miles in I saw a still form lying on the ground. I ran up to it. It was Bella. I picked her up and carried her back to Charlie's house. When Carslie saw me he immediately grabbed Bella.

1 hour later he spoke. "She's probably not going to make it. She has Transient Ischemic Attack. The blood to her brain was blocked too long and she had a stroke. It was complicated by Brain Abscess."

I fell to the ground. After two weeks of marriage I was going to become a widow. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Suddenly a calming feeling washed over me. I got up and walked up to Bella's bedroom where we had laid her. I went over sat on her bed and laid her head in my lap. I started stroking her hair softly. People started coming in but I didn't even acknowledge them. Carslie came in every half hour to make sure she was comfortable. Finally at 9:13 am she died. I couldn't stand it I raced out of the house and jumped on the first plane to Italy. Just as I was about to get on the plane a bunch of thoughts bombarded me.

_Where are you Edward?_ Rosalie

_Don't do anything stupid please. We love you._ Esme

_Edward think about your family._ Carslie

_Come on I don't want to plan your funeral. _Alice

_If I find you I will tackle you. _Emmitt

_Please Edward come home._ Jasper

I didn't want to hear it so I got on the plane.

BPOV

The darkness was crushing. Why couldn't I escape? I could feel Edward holding me. I heard people talking to me. But I couldn't escape. Then suddenly all the pressure lifted. I saw a bright light and walked into it.


	6. Italy

EPOV

When I stepped into Volturra I was suddenly lifted. I knew from experience that Aro would not kill me so I immediately took my clothes off in the bright sun and glittered. I instantly remembered that day in the meadow so many years ago. Suddenly breaking my reverie I was dragged into an ally. Then I saw Aro. He was pissed.

"You exposed our secret. You are now sentenced to death." Aro said.

Aro then reached for my neck and was surprised by my lack of resistance. Then everything went black. It was too dark for me to see. Then suddenly I saw a bright light. Somebody walked out. Two others stayed in the threshold but I still couldn't tell who. I noticed that the figure that walked towards me was Bella. She reached out her hand and I accepted it. We started walking towards the light. I then noticed that the two figures in the light were my parents. If this was heaven I liked it.

"Your parents like me."Bella spoke for the first time.

"Edward you've finally come home. Your wife has told us everything. She is a doll." My mother spoke up.

I released Bella and grabbed my parents in a hug. "I've missed you."

Together with my parents holding hands Bella and me holding hands I grabbed my mother's hand and we walked into eternity.

**Alright I'm thinking about adding one more chapter from Alice's point of view. Or maybe Esme's. Anyway I will accept all death threats for killing Bella and Edward. **


	7. Funeral

Alice POV

I walked behind the coffin. Eric, Mike, Tyler, Jacob, Quil, and Seth were the pallbearers. I held Jasper's hand tightly. To my right Esme and Carslie walked. Carslie had his hand wrapped around Esme. Esme had taken the death of Edward and Bella especially hard. To my left Emmett and Rosalie held hands. I remembered that day almost a week ago we got the call.

_My phone rang. Bella had just died. She had been dead just over 25 hours. It was 10:57 am. We had chased Edward to the airport after Bella died but we couldn't stop him. I looked at the caller ID. It was Aro. I answered it with a shaky voice._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Alice I hate to be calling under these circumstances but we had kill Edward. He left us no choice he tried exposing our secret."_

_I had fallen to the ground in pain and hung up the phone. Jasper entered the room just then and since he could sense emotions he immediately knew what was wrong. The rest of the family had entered and told them. We knew that we had to cover up his death so we took his car out to a very remote part of Forks. We staged a car accident. We called the police and they were there within a matter of minutes. We left as soon as we were allowed. Carslie stopped going to the hospital. Rosalie stopped tinkering with cars. Emmett stopped fighting. Esme and I stopped shopping and started wearing jogging pants. Jasper just stopped caring. Jasper's depression leaked onto all of us. We all became depressed without Jasper controlling our emotions. _

I sat in the chair in great distress. Why couldn't I stop him? Why couldn't I save him? Suddenly I was called up to speak. Esme was supposed to speak at funeral but couldn't hold herself together. As I walked past the coffin I thought she's at peace now nothing can harm her. Bella looked so peaceful. She was wearing a black halter dress with black shiny ballet shoes. She was holding Edwards ashes which we had begged the Volturi. I walked up to the platform I saw Charlie. His face wet and red with tears. He looked like he hadn't slept since Bella died one week earlier.

"Life is a highway."I began, "You never know what's coming around that bend. Bella and Edward meeting was a hill slanting upward. Bella disappearing was a drop in that hill. Bella coming back was another rise. Bella and Edward getting married was another upward slant in a hill. Bella getting sick and dying was a slow downward spiral that no one knew where it was going to end. It ended with Edward dying in that horrific crash. That day I lost not only a sister and brother. I lost friends, teachers, and my life."I was only halfway through and I was losing it, "Never again will there be someone like Edward or Bella. They are irreplaceable. We will never again see Bella's beautiful blush or Edward's gorgeous eyes. We will never forget the way they laughed or smiled. We will never understand why their lives were cut so short. Taken away at 19 is not fair especially after overcoming so many obstacles. There is so much we do not know. But what I do know is that they do not want this. They don't want us to mourn their deaths. They want us to celebrate their lives. That is why my family is sponsoring the memorial that will be put up in front of the high school."

I walked off the platform back to my family in the front row. We were having a joint burial so that they could be together forever. The same minister that did their wedding then went up to the podium to do some closing prayers. He then closed the casket and said one final prayer. I watched with great interest and sadness as the casket got lowered into the ground.

After the funeral as we walked out of the cemetery I felt suddenly happy. I looked up at Jasper and asked him with my eyes. He just shoke his head. Everyone else seemed to be happier too. Why?

BPOV

I watched our funeral with Edward and his parents. I didn't want everybody to be unhappy. Alice as if reading my mind at that exact moment said the same thing.

"Is there any way I can ease the suffering?" I asked Edward with pleading eyes.

"Sweetie everyone will be much more joyful after the funeral. God made it that way. It's what humans call closure." Elizabeth replied. Edwards's mom and I had become great friends. She liked Edward's choice for his life. She loved how he chose the humane way of life. But most of all she loved me. She loved that Edward had waited and chose a 21st century wife rather than the 20th century bimbos as she had called them. I turned back to the funeral. They were just leaving and as Elizabeth had predicted they were happier. I kissed Edward with confidence knowing that my family would be safe and happy for eternity.


End file.
